Open Wings
by The-Angelic-Diablo
Summary: what happens when Piper allows her mistaken cousin to board the ship without Aerrow's approval
1. Paranoid?

Chapter 1: Paranoid?

The light green Merb stood at his control station, twitching." We're all going to die."

Suddenly, a blond hair boy jumped up behind him." Dude, you need to chill out. Relax a bit. Maybe go surfing on Terra Tropica!" the merb, twitching more at the slight thought that the blond Surfer was going to drag him off the condor.

"I never leave this ship Finn. NEVER! Do you know what kind of dangers are out there! The wastelands are one of them. Talons, THE DARK ACE?" yelled the merb.

"Finn, stop annoying Stork, your giving me a HUGE headache" said a young woman, about 14, walking up, rubbing her temples." Must you always argue about useless shit?"

"Gees piper, you never swear, your period or something?" Asked the blond, before dropping to his knees in pain, for the dark skinned girl named piper, gave him a swift kick to the groin.

Aerrow, walking in as she kicked him." Piper!" he was too shocked to speak, but piper stopped him from talking for a while, adding Aerrow, stork and Junko to the hit list for today.

Aerrow was the first one up, who swore him Saw Piper fly off. He went to check to see is what he saw was true, only to find something even more shocking, a boy, about 16, standing in pipers room, calming her door. The boy was wearing Talon forces armor, so Aerrow Quickly grabbed his 2 lighting blades and swing at the man, only to be stopped by Piper." Aerrow, stop!"

"What are you saying Piper, there's a Talon on the Condor!" the leader cried, before attempting another attack. The young man grabbed both of Aerrow's wrists, twisting his arms and Slamming the Boy to the ground." Name's Jaxon. I'm wearing this armor before I was undercover as the Dark ace's Student. I'm Piper's Cousin, nice to meet you dude."


	2. Newest Hawk

Chapter 2: newest Hawk

Chapter 2: newest Hawk

After Giving him time to change, Jaxon appeared in normal Clothes at the storm hawks dining room, greeted by Finn, Junko, Stork, Raddar, Piper, and Aerrow.

"Jaxon, it's been 4 years, how have you been?" piper asked her cousin. He was like a big brother to her, and never let her get hurt, til she one day hurt him. Seeing that she knocked him out, he thought she needed to be on her own, so when aerrow asked her to be in the storm hawks, he told her to go. They exchanged letters for a while, but slowly became distant. He looked almost identical to finn, but with hair color like Aerrows, which most girls thought looked awesome. He was also a skilled Pilot. He was the first kid to pass the Sky knight entrance test in one try, and less then 2 hours.

"I'm good. I'm glad I was able to pick up your signal. I knew when I was close, my tracker crystal would pick up the one in your Necklace." He responded.

Aerrow, thinking that this kid was a spy." So, why were you working under the cyclonians?"

"Aerrow, don't be rude!" cried Piper, kicking him in the shin.

"it's alright Piper, you all need to know. I was working with the cyclonians under the order of the sky concil. I was the top of my class. They knew I would be the best choice to send in and try to arrest the Dark Ace. Snipe found out, getting my message crystal and went to tell the dark ace. I got away."BTW. piper, I have a gift for you." Hands her a small crystal, which her eyes grow wide at.

"It's It's IT's…… " she couldn't find the words.

"Yes, it's a Eruption stone. I also have this, for Finn, seeing as he was my best friend as a kid." Tossing a Stone to Finn, his grins.

"dudes, it's a slime stone, that means we can reuse the main team attack of the storm hawks." Yelled the excited Finn." Dude, You rock."

Jaxon, smiling, proving to aerrow that he was more then worthy of becoming a member of the team."

Aerrow, sighs." Jaxon, I'm sorry for misjudging you. If Piper's family need a place to stay, we'll welcome you with open Wings."

Jaxon, smiling, before his messenger stone on his wrist jumped to lift." Jaxon, it's your mom." The small hologram said."

"Yes mom?" Asked the newest Storm hawk

"We have news for you. Piper isn't your cousin. The family tree we read was wrong."

Jaxon, somewhat shocked." Then, I'm not a member of piper's family?" He asked, feared that Aerrow wouldn't let him stay.

" No, your not, I'm sorry. I have to go." And with that, His mother disappeared as he looked around the table." I guess I'll be leaving now."

Aerrow, grabbing his arm." Hey, you're a storm hawk, no need to leave" he said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jaxon, grins." Thanks Quyv, I mean Aerrow."

Aerrow, sighs, remember the nickname Finn gave him that he told Jaxon.

Finn, grinning." Hey, we should throw a party on Terra tropica!"

Aerrow, smiling." Sorry finn, but a party here is fine by me."

Jaxon, grinning." Thanks guys."

Piper, grins, seeing as they weren't family, gave him a kiss on the cheek." Welcome to the Team, Jax"


End file.
